The current long term evolution (LTE) radio access network (RAN) delivers traffic via layer 2 resource blocks. As a result, outbound internet protocol (IP) traffic from a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) and inbound traffic from the core network transforms from Layer 3 IP to Layer 2 resource blocks in order to deliver data via the radio network. Generally, X2 currently allows adjacent eNode Bs to exchange traffic status information to perform Layer 2 traffic distribution. A problem with current RAN congestion is that the traffic distribution can suddenly become congested during normal elevated traffic times, major events, and/or natural disasters.